Obvious ?
by Gin'76
Summary: James croyait son fils innocent. Remus est réaliste. Harry n'a pas la moindre idée de la raison pour laquelle il est félicité. Sirius veut une nouvelle moto. Qu'est-ce que tout cela a à voir avec ce que James a vu ? No-magic. Traduction du one-shot de SasuNarufan13


**Bonjour ! C'est une traduction de la fic "Obvious ?" de SasuNarufan13 qui a gentiment accepté que je traduise son travail. Cette histoire ne m'appartient donc pas .**

 **Lien vers l'histoire originel : /works/946619**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.k. Rowling et le one-shot à SasuNarufan13.**

 **One-Shot : Non-magique.**

 **Présence d'un slash , d'insultes et d'un lemon implicite .**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Obvious ?**_

 **Évident ?**

"N'aurions-nous pas dû l'appeler avant de faire irruption chez lui ?" Demanda Remus concerné.

James rejeta ses préoccupations d'un simple mouvement de main. «Pourquoi ? Je suis son père et tu es comme son second parrain -. Appeler est surfait dans cette situation . D'ailleurs , il nous a donné une clé."

Remus soupira, mais abandonna. Il rejetterait la faute sur James si Harry se mettait en colère.

Ils venaient demander conseil à Harry pour savoir quel type de moto acheté pour l'anniversaire de Sirius . Sa dernière moto avait été détruite dans un incendie - heureusement, Sirius n'était pas chez lui quand le feu s'était déclaré- et Harry était le seul qui partageait l'obsession de Sirius pour les motos, alors il était le mieux placé pour les conseiller avant leur achat.

"James, Draco est aussi à la maison ,» Indiqua Remus quand il remarqua la Volvo blanche garée dans l'allée.

Draco Malfoy était le petit ami de Harry depuis un an. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un cours de littérature anglaise à l'Université d'Oxford et Malfoy, avait persisté pendant plus de trois semaine , avant que Harry ne cède et accepte un rendez-vous. Deux semaines plus tard, ils formaient un couple.

Harry vivait dans une petite maison - courtoisie de Sirius - près de l'université et même s'ils ne vivaient pas ensemble officiellement, Draco était présent assez souvent pour avoir son propre placard et ses affaires de toilette dans la salle de bains.

"Et alors?" James haussa les épaules et passa devant la voiture, sur le chemin menant à la porte d'entrée.

"Eh bien, peut-être avons-nous besoin de revenir à un autre moment - tu sais, pour leur donner une certaine intimité." laissa entendre, Remus .

James fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi auraient-ils besoin d'une vie privée? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient déjà eu des rapports sexuels ," il ricana.

Remus le regarda fixement . "Cornedrue, Harry a déjà vingt-deux ans. Il est avec Draco depuis un an. Penses-tu vraiment qu'ils n'ont pas ..."

"Non, ils n'ont pas," Tonna James avec un regard flagrant. "Harry n'est pas encore prêt pour le sexe."

Remus se tut sagement, laissant James croire à ses propres illusions. Il n'y avait pas d'intérêt à aller à l'encontre d'un père surprotecteur.

James fredonnait doucement quand il mit la clé dans la serrure et laissa Remus fermer la porte derrière eux. "Harry?" Appela James d'un ton curieux et fronça les sourcils quand il n'obtenu pas de réponse. Un moment plus tard, il entendit une musique douce venant de l'étage et monta immédiatement les escaliers.

"James, nous ne devrions vraiment pas ..." Protesta Remus.

«Oh, tais-toi." James roula des yeux et se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry. La porte était légèrement entrouverte et James voulut frapper, mais il fut stoppé quand il les entendit parler.

"Merde, Draco, tu ne mets pas cette chose en moi!" Cria Harry.

James et Remus se regardèrent perplexes, quoique Remus avait un mauvais pressentiment.

«Pourquoi tu te plains maintenant ? Tu avais dit que tu le ferais !" Rétorqua sèchement Draco.

« C'était avant que je ne sache qu'il était _aussi_ énorme !"

«Nous devrions vraiment y aller maintenant, James," exhorta à nouveau Remus, commençant à rougir. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être ici et découvrir ce que faisait exactement son filleul avec Draco. Il préférait garder une image innocente d'Harry.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant? Tu penses qu'ils parlent de quoi ? Que crois-tu encore, là ?" Ricana James.

«Putain, je ne sais pas, peut-être de sexe ?" Cassa Remus, ne voulant pas entrer dans plus de détails.

«Pour quelqu'un de si intelligent, tu peux vraiment être stupide parfois ," James rit et secoua la tête. " Tu sais bien que Draco étudie pour devenir médecin, il essaye probablement de convaincre mon fils d'enfin obtenir son vaccin contre la grippe. Tu sais comment Harry est sensible à cette maladie. Draco a sûrement fini par en avoir marre et a décidé de le vacciner lui-même."

"Tu vas le regretter si tu ouvre cette porte," prédit Remus en soupirant et recula. Oui, il valait mieux rester innocent pour l'instant.

James haussa les épaules et sourit avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il était sur le point de rentrer dans la pièce , mais il vit quelque chose qui lui fit élargir ses yeux sous le choc, puis, à la surprise de Remus, le fort et têtu James Potter ... s'évanouit. Il était vraiment , évanoui. Évanouit comme dans , ses yeux se révulsèrent et il tomba au sol.

Remus cligna des yeux. Puis cligna des yeux à nouveau. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il vivrait assez longtemps pour voir le jour où James Potter s'évanouirait.

Était-ce si horrible ? Rassemblant tout son courage, Remus passa devant James et regarda dans la chambre. Sa bouche resta béante face à cette scène.

Des bougies étaient placées sur chaque surface plane possible, une douce musique pouvait être entendu de quelque part dans un coin et des vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol.

Le lit était placé directement en face de la porte, de sorte que Remus eût une très bonne vision de ce qui se passait exactement entre Harry et Draco. Et bon sang, il regrettait de ne pas avoir fait plus pour arrêter James.

Ils étaient tous deux complètement nus, bien que la partie inférieure de leurs corps étaient recouverts d'un drap bleue. Harry était allongé sur le dos avec Draco au-dessus de lui et leurs bouches étaient collées l'une à l'autre.

"Tu vois , je te l'avait dit que je rentrerais." Draco rompit le baiser et haleta.

"Arrête de parler et baise-moi plus fort,» exigea Harry et claqua ses lèvres contre celles au-dessus de lui.

Draco gémit et s'y conforma immédiatement.

"Oh mon dieu,» murmura Remus et il ferma aussitôt la porte , son visage brûlant d'embarras. Il se demandait maintenant s'il serait un jour à nouveau capable de regarder Harry droit dans les yeux. "Putain, James, putain d'idiot," siffla-t-il et il hissa plus ou moins le poids mort qu'était son meilleur ami debout , balançant son bras autour de son épaule. "Je te l'avais dit de ne pas entrer, mais non, bien sûr, tu as préféré ne pas m'écouter . Pourquoi l'aurais-tu fait ?" il grogna et il se hâta de faire demi-tour et de quitter la maison.

* * *

Quand plus tard , Sirius vit leur visage rouge et apprit exactement ce qu'ils avaient vu, il eut une crise de fou rire pendant des heures.

Harry ne sut pas ce qui lui arriva quand un jour plus tard Sirius le félicita . Tout ce qu'il réussit à entendre était "Cornedrue Jr, tu as réussi à faire ce que personne d'autre n'avait jamais réussi auparavant. Tu as réussi à faire s'évanouir James Potter, je suis tellement fier de toi.".

Harry décida que cela ne valait pas le mal de tête qu'il obtiendrait en essayant de comprendre ce message cryptique et ignora le sourire béat de Draco quand il vit son petit ami boitant.


End file.
